


Наемник

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Digital Art, F/M, Maledom, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: В Нурменгарде Гриммсон выполнял самые разные поручения и не только для Гриндевальда.
Relationships: Gunnar Grimmson/Vinda Rosier
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Наемник

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки по заданию спецквеста: спанкинг, БДСМ, мужское доминирование.


End file.
